Clifford alternate world
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: Clifford went to an alternate world.


One day at the apartment, Clifford was taking a walk around the courtyard. As he was walking, he saw a portal.

Clifford said, "Wow, a portal. I wonder where it lead to."

So Clifford went into the portal. As he went in, he notice something really different about the city. The building was destroyed and there were plenty of dead body everywhere.

Clifford said, "Hevi Kabisa! What happened here?"

So Clifford took a look around. As he was looking, he notice a wanted sign with his name on it.

Clifford said, "Why am I on a wanted sign?"

Clifford read the sign and he was wanted for the destruction of the town. Clifford gasped and said, "Wait, a minute. I wasn't causing destruction."

Clifford decided to figure out what was going on. As he was walking, everybody began staring at him. He said, "Man, I hate it when people are staring at me."

Soon, he saw Jorge. He went up to him and said, "Hey Jorge. What up?"

Jorge looked at him and knew who he was. He hit him with a frying pan.

Clifford said, "Ow, what was that for?"

Jorge said, "That was for turning our town into a big mess."

Clifford said, "But I didn't destroy the town. I came from another universe."

Jorge hit him again and left.

Clifford said, "Grrr, note to myself. Wear a hat for a couple of day."

So Clifford continued on searching. Soon, he saw Daffodil cleaning up the windows. He went over to him and said, "Hey Daffodil. Why are you cleaning the windows?"

Daffodil said, "Oh, hey Master Clifford. I'm just doing what you told me to do."

Clifford said, "Master Clifford? But, you're not a slave. Why would I tell you what to do?"

Daffodil said, "Well you are the ruler of the world."

Clifford said, "Ruler of the world?"

Daffodil said, "You're not from here are you."

Clifford said, "No. As you can see I came from another universe that is totally different than this."

Daffodil said, "Oh, I see."

Clifford said, "But tell me, how did this happened?"

Daffodil said, "Well, when Master Clifford was born, he was cruel and evil. He wanted to rule the world someday. So he started doing bad deeds and pranks to everyone. Later he got disowned by Emily Elizabeth so he set out to get his revenge by destroying her and turning our city into a wasteland."

Clifford said, "Oh dear. Maybe I can help."

Daffodil said, "You will, oh thank you."

Clifford said, "Only one problem, is there any guard that my counterpart have or any traps I need to get through?"

Daffodil said, "There's no trap, but Miss Flo and Mr. Zo are controlled by Master Clifford."

Clifford said, "Okay, so here is the plan. I'll go find my counterpart while you handle Flo and Zo."

Daffodil said, "It won't be that hard to find, because they stay together and never separate from each other."

Clifford said, "Hmm, okay we'll face them together."

Daffodil said, "Great, follow me."

So Daffodil took Clifford to see his counterpart. Soon, they found him at the top of the apartment.

Daffodil said, "Um, Master Clifford."

Master Clifford said, "Who dared disturb me ?"

Daffodil said, "It me Daffodil. Um, someone is here to see you."

Master Clifford said, "You know how I feel about visitor. Now get out."

Daffodil said, "Yes Master Clifford."

So Daffodil left.

Master Clifford said, "So, who are you?"

Clifford said, "I am Clifford from the other world and I am here to stop you from ruining this world too."

Master Clifford said, "Ah, so you're my counterpart. Well, welcome Clifford. I am so glad you came, because this will be you end."

Clifford and said, "What are you talking about?"

Master Clifford said, "Because, you cannot leave this place. Once you step in, there is no getting out."

Clifford said, "Ha, you don't scared me."

Master Clifford said, "Oh really, well then I challenge you to a duel."

Clifford said, "A Pokemon battle duel."

Master Clifford said, "No, a duel between you and me."

Clifford said, "But I can't fight that much."

Master Clifford said, "What wrong Clifford? Scared."

Clifford said, "Grrr, I'll show you who's scared."

So Clifford tackle Master Clifford. Master Clifford then threw Clifford right at the wall.

Master Clifford said, "Man, you got spunk. I like it, but you'll never be able to beat me."

Clifford said, "Oh yeah. Well you forgot one thing Master Clifford."

Master Clifford said, "And what is that?"

Clifford quickly took a deep breath and use the roar on Master Clifford, sending him far away.

Daffodil said, "Wow Clifford, that was cool."

Clifford said, "Thank. Now for those two."

Flo said, "Oh please Clifford."

Zo said, "Don't hurt us."

Clifford said, "And why shouldn't I?"

Zo said, "We didn't know Master Clifford made us this way. Just don't use that bark."

Clifford sighed and said, "Okay, but I still gotta fix this place up."

Daffodil said, "I'm not sure you can Clifford. Master Clifford had made it worse and there is nothing we can do about it."

Clifford said, "Hmm, wait I got a big idea. I'll help you bring this city happiness again. All we need is to help everybody and clean this place up."

Flo said, "Are you sure Clifford?"

Zo said, "Yes."

Daffodil said, "But I'm not sure the other peoples or animals might think you're the Clifford from the other world."

Clifford said, "Relax Daffodil. By the time I helped everybody, they'll know I'm from the other world. Now, let get cleaning."

So the four got right to work. They clean up the whole city and cure everybody from their injury. It took them days to get things back to normal.

Daffodil said, "Well Clifford, it looked like everything is back to normal."

Clifford said, "Yep, we did a good job."

Flo said, "But, what are we gonna do with Master Clifford?"

Clifford said, "Don't worry. He won't be coming back for a long time. In the meantime, I choose Daffodil to be in charge."

Daffodil said, "Me?"

Clifford said, "Yep. You'll do great here. Just make sure this place is peaceful as my old world."

Daffodil said, "Will do Clifford."

Clifford said, "Well, it time for me to go."

Zo said, "Okay."

Flo said, "Come back soon."

Clifford said, "Okay, bye."

So they waved goodbye to Clifford and Clifford went back to his own world.

The End.


End file.
